Thanks For Everything
by Hwarang Ichikurasaki
Summary: Kisah perjalanan hidup seorang Kagome dan Inuyasha... Percintaan yang sangat indah dan juga menyakitkan...
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : **TAKASHI RUMIKO

**Title: ****Thank****s**** For Everything**

**Pairing : **Inuyasha X Kagome

**All Stars :**

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shota, Nenek Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, dll.**

**Genre :**** Tragedy, Romance**

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

**Chapter 1**

"Ayah! Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan Kagome dan Shota!" ucap seorang gadis.

Terdengar suara tangisan seorang gadis kecil, tangisan diantara gemuruh hujan yang sangat deras. Suara petir menyambar-nyambar, dan mereka pulalah yang menjadi saksi bisu akan tragedi dimalam yang sangat sunyi itu. Seorang gadis kecil dan seorang anak kecil yang harus mengakui kalau kedua orang tuanya telah pergi, pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kakak! Aku takut, ayah dan ibu kenapa?" tanya seoarng anak kecil.

"Shota? Jangan takut, kakak selalu ada disini!" jawab sang kakak.

"Kakak!" anak kecil itu mulai ketakutan.

'Kamisama, bisakah aku menjalani ini semua? Bisakah aku dan Shota bertahan setelah ini? Kenapa ayah dan ibu begitu cepat meninggalkan kami? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada mereka?' gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Dua orang kakak beradik harus hidup sendirian tanpa mempunyai keluarga yang lain, merekalah Kagome Higurashi dan Shota Higurashi. Kagome berumur 10 tahun dan Shota berumur 6 tahun. Dari umur sekecil itu, mereka harus hidup sendiri tanpa adanya belaian kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

-7 tahun kemudian-

"Sampai bertemu besok Kagome, dan jangan lupa akan pertandingan maraton minggu depan!" sapa Sango.

"Tentu! aku tidak akan melupakan pertandingan itu, Sango!" jawab Kagome dengan tersenyum.

"Bagus! Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat bersemangat!" ucap Sango semangat 45.

Kedua sahabat itu berpisah setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu disekolah. Kebanyakan murid pada umumnya, sepulang sekolah mereka segera menuju rumah atau sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya. Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk Kagome, karena dia harus berjuang mencari uang untuk memuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari dan membiayai sekolahnya, juga adiknya.

"Gomen! Saya harus mengerjakan tugas di sekolah dulu!" ucap Kagome sambil membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa Kagome, gantilah pakaianmu karena pengunjung sudah banyak," jawab nenek Kaede.

Nenek Kaede selalu memaklumi keterlambatan Kagome, dia sangat paham dan mengerti keadaan Kagome. Baginya, Kagome sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. sebenarnya Nenek Kaede ingin sekali mengangkat Kagome dan Shota sebagai anaknya. Tapi dia tidak yakin kalau Kagome mau menerimanya, maka dari itu Nenek Kaede memberi pekerjaan pada Kagome di kedainya.

Kagome segera berlari menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerja. Kagome sangat menikmati pekerjaan itu. Baginya semua pekerjaan akan terasa ringan jika dilakukan dengan perasaan bahagia. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kagome terlihat selalu ceria, walaupun sebenarnya ia memikul beban yang sangat berat dipundaknya.

Tidak terasa malam pun semakin larut. Dikala semua orang sudah terlelap tidur, Kagome baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Saat Kagome hendak pulang nenek Kaede memanggilnya.

"Kagome! Sudah malam, kau menginap dirumah nenek saja ya?" tawar nenek Kaede.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagian kasihan Shota dirumah sendirian," jawab Kagome tidak mau merepotkan nenek Kaede.

"Kau yakin? Apa perlu nenek suruh orang untuk mengantarmu?" tanya nenek Kaede.

"Tidak perlu nek! Kagome bisa pulang sendiri, nenek tidak perlu khawatir!" jawab Kagome mantap.

"Tapi?" nenek Kaede sedikit khawatir.

"Kagome akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Kagome.

Kagome memeluk nenek Kaede sebentar kemudian melangkah meninggalkan nenek Kaede. Sebenarnya setiap malam nenek Kaede selalu khawatir jika Kagome pulang malam-malam, tapi Kagome selalu menolak jika mau diantar. Kagome adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

Hening dan sepi, seperti itulah keadaan jalan menuju rumah Kagome. Tapi Kagome sudah terbiasa akan suasana itu. Saat berada ditikungan, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Bagaimana tidak terhenti kalau tiba-tiba jalannya tertutupi segerombolan pemuda. Bisa dipastikan kalau mereka sedang berkelahi. Kagome melihat seorang pemuda sedang dikeroyok segerombolan pemuda yang lain. Melihat kejadian itu, Kagome langsung teringat kejadian 7 tahun silam, dimana kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh segerombolan orang tak dikenal dirumanya sendiri.

"Hentikan...!"

Teriakan Kagome membuat para pemuda itu menengok kearahnya. Mereka terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangan Kagome.

"Apa? Hentikan? Siapa kau berani menyuruh kami?" tanya pemuda itu pada Kagome.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang menghampiri Kagome dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku? Aku adalah seseorang yang tidak suka kekerasan!" ucap Kagome mantap.

"Terus apa maumu nona?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Mauku?" ucap Kagome dengan nada bertanya.

"Iya!" jawab pemuda itu dengan sinis.

"Lepaskan orang itu!" ucap Kagome keras.

"Apa pedulimu dengan dia? Apa kau mengenalnya?" ucap pemuda itu dengan suara tinggi.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku paling tidak suka penganiayaan," jawab Kagome mantap.

"Kalau kami tidak mau menurutimu bagaimana? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ucap pemuda itu mulai sombong.

"Aku akan menghajar kalian!" ujar Kagome keras.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hai kawan-kawan! Apa kalian mendengar ancaman gadis ini?" pemuda itu terdengar mulai mengejek.

Terdengar suara tawa dari teman-teman lelaki yang sombong berada tepat di depan Kagome. Sepertinya mereka meremehkan Kagome. Kagome yang mulai sebal dengan mereka akhirnya langsung mendaratkan tendangan tepat diperut laki-laki yang ada didepannya. Dan dengan seketika membuat laki-laki itu tersungkur. Melihat kejadian itu teman-teman yang lainnya melongo.

"Perempuan sialan!" ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau yang sialan!" ucap Kagome dengan tetap waspada.

Terlihat laki-laki itu memegangi perutnya kesakitan akibat tendangan Kagome. Salah satu teman dari laki-laki itu berusaha membantu laki-laki itu bangun.

"Kenapa Kalian diam saja! Hajar perempuan sialan ini! Dasar bodoh!" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada marah.

Dengan segera teman-temanya menuju kearah Kagome. Kagome yang sudah bisa menebak situasi langsung memasang kuda-kuda, juga waspada akan serangan mereka. Dan ternyata dugaan Kagome benar. Mereka langsung maju menyerang Kagome. Tapi karena kelincahan Kagome, dia behasil menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan para lelaki itu. Dengan cepat pula Kagome menyerang mereka dengan pukulan, tendangan, juga tinjuan yang bertubi-tubi mengenai mereka. Dan akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka tersungkur tidak berdaya. Mereka lari terbirit-birit. Tinggalah disitu Kagome, lelaki yang sudah tidak berdaya karena terluka, dan lelaki sombong dengan rambut yang dikucir belakang.

"K... au?" ucap pemuda itu gugup.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

Kagome berjalan kearah laki-laki yang tadi sudah meremehkannya. Laki-laki itu hanya menelan ludah melihat Kagome.

"Kau mau apa?" ucap pemuda itu semakin gugup.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, jangan pernah meremehkan wanita. Tidak semua wanita itu lemah, kau mengerti!"

Teriak Kagome sambil mencengkeram krah lelaki itu. Laki-laki itu ketakutan melihat mata Kagome yang menyala-nyala. Dengan keringat dingin, lelaki itu berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kagome. Akhirnya dengan sudah payah dia berhasil melepaskan cengkeramn itu dan langsung berlari kabur.

"Aku tidak kalah! Tunggu pembalasanku!" ucap pemuda itu sambil lari terbirit-birit.

Terdengar suara ancaman dari pemuda sombong itu, tapi itu semua tidak membuat Kagome takut atau yang lain. Sejak kepergian orang tuanya, Kagome belajar ilmu bela diri dengan alasan untuk menjaga dirinya dan adiknya. Orang-orang yang mengenal Kagome pun sudah mengakui kemampuan bela diri kagome. Kagome juga menjadi guru karate anak-anak di kompleks tempat tinggalnya.

Kagome menghapiri lelaki yang tersungkur diujung jalan. Perlahan-lahan Kagome memperhatikan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak lemah, tapi kenapa dia bisa babak belur begini? Mungkin karena dia dikeroyok hingga sampai seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

Diam, dan pemuda itu menatap tajam Kagome. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi karena lukanya yang lumayan parah, dia hanya diam membisu.

Menyadari kalau pemuda itu terluka parah, Kagome segera membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya. Kagome tidak kenal pemuda itu, juga tidak tahu dimana rumahnya. Akhirnya Kagome memutuskan untuk membawanya kerumahnya.

-Setelah sampai di rumah-

"Shota! Apa kau sudah tidur?" panggil Kagome dari halaman rumah.

Terdengar langkah kaki sedikit berlari mendekati pintu, dan tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Kakak? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Shota heran.

"Bantu kakak memapah orang ini, nanti kakak jelaskan di dalam," ungkap Kagome pada Shota.

Shota segera membantu kakaknya memapah pemuda itu masuk kedalam rumah. Sesampainya di dalam, Kagome membaringkan pemuda itu di kasur lantai ruang tv.

"Shota, tolong ambilkan air hangat dan handuk!" perintah Kagome.

"Baik kak!" ucap Shota menurut.

Tak lama kemudian Shota datang dengan membawa panci dan handuk, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kagome.

Dengan pelan Kagome membersihkan noda darah di wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya memejamkan mata. Mungkin karena parahnya luka yang dideritanya.

"Shota, tolong ambilkan kotak P3K di ruang tengah!" suruh Kagome pada adiknya.

"Iya!" jawab Shota menurut.

Shota segera bangkit dan berlari menuju ruang tengah mengambil kotak P3K. Sementara Kagome masih membersihkan luka di wajah pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar Kagome memperhatikan pemuda itu. Matanya terlihat indah walaupun terpejam, wajahnya putih, wajah yang oriental dan rambut putihnya sangat halus.

"Kakak! Ini kotaknya!"

Terdengar suara Shota mengagetkan Kagome. Dengan segera Kagome menerima kotak P3K itu dari Shota. Dengan sigap Kagome mengabil plester untuk memplester luka-luka yang ada diwajah pemuda itu. Setelah semua beres, Kagome mengambil selimut dan menyeimuti pemuda itu.

"Kakak! Apa tidak sebaiknya baju kakak ini diganti? Kelihatannya sangat kotor!" ucap Shota sambil menunjukkan baju pemuda itu.

Kagome lalu memperhatikan baju yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Ternyata memang benar. Baju itu sangat kotor.

"Betul juga! Gantikan pakai bajumu ya? Kakak mau mandi dulu," ucap kagome sambil berjalan.

"Ok!"

Kagome meninggalkan Shota dan pemuda itu di ruang tv, sedangkan Kagome sendiri masuk kedalam kamar untuk membersihkan badannya.

-Setelah beberapa saat-

Kagome sudah selesai mandi, dan dia langsung menuju ruang tv untuk melihat keadaan pemuda itu.

"Shota! Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Kagome pada Shota.

"..."

Shota diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaikanya kau tidur, besok kau kan sekolah!" kata Kagome sambil mengelus rambut Shota.

"Iya! Oh iya kak, tadi aku menemukan ini di saku celananya!"

Shota memberikan dompet yang ia temukan di saku celana pemuda itu pada kakaknya. Kagome segera terima dompet itu dari tangan Shota. Ia langsung membuka dompet itu, berharap dari situ dia menemukan identitas pemuda itu. Ternyata benar, didalam dompet itu Kagome menemukan kartu pelajar. Dan disitu tertera jelas nama 'Inuyasha'.

"Oh, namanya Inuyasha!" ucap Kagome sambil membaca tulisan di kartu pelajar itu.

"Kakak tidak kenal orang ini?" tanya Shota kemudian.

"Tidak!" jawab Kagome singkat.

"Apa? Kupikir kakak ini adalah temannya kakak, lalu kenapa kakak malah membawa orang ini kesini?" Shota mulai memprotes perbuatan Kagome.

"Bukan, tadi dia dikeroyok orang! Dan kakak menolongnya. Karena kakak tidak tahu identitasnya, makanya kakak bawa dia pulang," jelas Kagome.

"Haduh kakak ini bagaimana sih? Kalau ternyata dia jahat bagaimana? Kalau dia hanya berpura-pura bagaimana?" ucap Shota khawatir.

"Sudahlah Shota, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Kakak yakin dia bukan orang jahat. Kau bisa lihat kan kalau lukanya itu luka beneran?" ucap Kagome sambil menunjuk luka Inuyasha.

"I...iya sih! Tapi?" ucap Shota ragu.

"Kau jangan khawatir!" ucap Kagome sambil tersenyum.

"Cepatlah tidur sana, sudah malam!" Kagome mulai mengingatkan Shota.

"Terus kakak kapan tidurnya?" tanya Shota kemudian.

"Ah, kalau kakak gampang!" ucap Kagome menggampangkan.

"Ya sudah, Shota akan tidur disini saja. Sambil mengawasi orang ini," ucap Shota kemudian.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" kata Kagome sambil menguap.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tidur disamping pemuda itu. Tidak terasa suara kokok ayam membangunkan mereka. Begitu juga dengan pemuda itu, yang diketahuinya bernama Inuyasha.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kagome kemudian.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Inuyasha lagi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kagome Higurashi, kau bisa memanggilku Kagome. Ini adikku, namanya Shota Higurashi," ucap Kagome sambil menggandeng Shota.

"Kau yang menolongku semalam?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Iya, kakak yang menolongmu!" imbuh Shota.

"Terimakasih banyak! Tapi seharusnya kau tidak usah menolongku," ucap Inuyasha sambil membuang muka.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau ini bodoh ya? Kakak sudah menolongmu dan kau bilang kau tidak mau ditolong?" Shota mulai kesal pada Inuyasha.

"Sudahlah Shota!" ucap Kagome melerai.

"Ih kakak ini! Mana bisa seperti itu? Kakak sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa, masa kakak diam saja diperlakukan oleh laki-laki tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu terimakasih ini?" Shota smakin tidak terima.

"Sudahlah shota, terserah dia! Yang penting kita sudah menolongnya. Kalau setelah ini dia mau bunuh diri itu haknya!" jelas Kagome.

Mendengar kata-kata Kagome, Inuyasha langsung termenung. Dia sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya salah. Dia tidak mengahargai niat baik orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Gomen! Bukan maksudku seperti itu," ucap Inuyasha singkat.

Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Inuyasha. Setelah itu Inuyasha diam dan hanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

'Sebenarnya orang ini kenapa?' gumam Kagome dalam hati.

**~~~ T B C ~~~**

Ini fanfict pertamaku difandom ini, maaf yak kalau tidak memuaskan.

Selama ini aku hanya menjadi pengunjung di fandom ini.

Tapi setelah aku mengulang menonton Inuyasha, aku jadi punya ide untuk membuat fanfict difandom ini.

Para senpai tolong dibantu koreksi ya?

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : ©****Takashi Rumiko©**

**Title: ****Thank****s**** For Everything**

**Pairing : **Inuyasha X Kagome

**All Stars :**

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shota, Nenek Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, dll.**

**Genre :**** Tragedy, Romance**

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

**Chapter 2**

'Sebenarnya orang ini kenapa?' gumam Kagome dalam hati.

Pertanyaan itulah yang bersarang di otak Kagome. Sedang Shota merasa benci dengan Inuyasha yang telah berbuat seenaknya pada kakaknya.

"Shota, sudah siang! Sebaiknya kau siap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah!" suruh Kagome pada Shota.

"Baiklah!"

Shota beranjak dari duduknya. Ia segera meninggalkan Kagome dan Inuyasha. Suasana semakin tidak nyaman. Inuyasha hanya diam. Sedangkan Kagome tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kagome kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian Kagome kembali sambil membawa masakan yang baru saja dia masak kemudian meletakkannya dimeja.

"Shota! Mari kita sarapan dulu!" panggil Kagome.

"Iya kak!"

Terdengar suara Shota dari kamarnya. Kagome melihat Inuyasha yang masih terbaring. Dengan sedikit ragu ,Kagome menawarinya sarapan bersama.

"Apa kau mau ikut sarapan pagi bersama kami?" tawar Kagome pada Inuyasha.

"..."

Inuyasha hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Inuyasha mendekati Kagome dan kemudian duduk didepannya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau cuci muka dan cuci tangan dulu? Disana kamar mandinya!" ucap Kagome sambil menunjukkan kamar mandi.

Inuyasha berpikir sejenak, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan Kagome. Melihat tingkah Inuyasha, Kagome semakin heran dengan manusia itu.

'Kenapa ada manusia seperti itu?' tanya Kagome dalam hati.

"Kakak! Kenapa melamun?" tanya Shota.

Kata-kata Shota membangunkan Kagome dari lamunannya. Dengan tersenyum Kagome menjawab pertanyaan Shota. Rupanya Kagome tidak sadar akan kehadiran adiknya ketika ia terbawa pada lamunan Inuyasha.

"Ah... bukan apa-apa! Kau cepatlah makan, setelah itu kita berangkat sekolah," jawab Kagome bohong.

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong Inuyasha kemana kak?" tanya Shota kemudian.

"Di kamar mandi!" jawab Kagome singkat.

"Oh!"

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Inuyasha keluar dari kamar mandi dan ikut sarapan bersama Kagome dan Shota.

"Maaf kalau masakannya tidak enak!" ucap Kagome pada Inuyasha.

"..."

"Woey Inuyasha! Kakak sedang bicara padamu, bisakah kau ini bicara?" ucap Shota mencak-mencak.

"Shota! Sudahlah, biarkan Inuyasha makan!" ucap Kagome menenangkan Shota.

Shota hanya mendengus kesal akan kelakuan Inuyasha, sedangkan Inuyasha terlihat menikmati masakan Kagome. Terlihat dari cara memakannya. Melihat Inuyasha melahap masakannya, Kagome hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Sepertinya kau belum terlalu sehat! Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, biar nanti Shota mengantarkanmu pulang setelah sekolah," ucap Kagome kepada Inuyasha.

"..."

Hanya anggukan yang dilakukan Inuyasha.

"Apa? Aku mengantar Inuyasha? Bukankah dia punya kaki?" Shota mulai berontak.

"Shota! Membantu orang jangan setengah-setengah," ucap Kagome menasehati Shota.

"Iya-iya!" jawab Shota manyun.

Shota tidak berani menolak permintaan Kagome. Bagi Shota Kagome adalah orang tuanya. Dia tahu betapa susahnya Kagome menjalani semua ini, memberinya makan, juga menyekolahkannya.

"Inuyasha! Makan siangnya sudah kusiapkan di dapur, kalau nanti siang kau lapar kau bisa memakannya," ucap Kagome kemudian.

"Ya!" jawab Inuyasha singkat.

"Kau istirahatlah, kami mau pergi ke sekolah dulu. Ayo Shota, kita berangkat!" Kagome berlalu meninggalkan Inuyasha.

Setelah itu Kagome dan Shota beranjak meninggalkan Inuyasha sendirian di rumah. Sebenarnya Kagome merasa tidak enak juga meninggalkan Inuyasha di rumah sendirian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kagome dan Shota harus sekolah.

"Kakak! Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Inuyasha dirumah?" tanya Shota agak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Kagome yang sebenarnya khawatir.

Sebelum meninggalkan halaman rumahnya, Kagome menengok sebentar, dan berlalu kemudian.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja sampai aku pulang nanti, jaga dirimu Inuyasha!' batin Kagome.

Selama pelajaran, Kagome merasa tidak tenang. Dia selalu kepikiran Inuyasha. Disaat Kagome sedang melamun tiba-tiba Sango mengagetkannya.

"Kagome? Kau kenapa? Dari tadi pagi kau diam terus?" tanya Sango.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sango!" jawab Kagome.

"Sudahlah, jangan membohongiku! Ceritalah!" ucap Sango sedikit memaksa.

"Semalam aku menolong orang. Dia terluka parah. Karena aku tidak tahu identitasnya maka aku membawanya kerumah, dan sekarang aku meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak!" jelas Kagome panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu? Hmm... kurasa dia akan mengerti! Kau kan harus sekolah, jadi pastilah dia akan paham! Kau jangan khawatir," jelas Sango kemudian.

"Semoga saja begitu!" ucap Kagome tidak yakin.

-Sementara itu di rumah Kagome-

Inuyasha berjalan melihat-lihat isi rumah Kagome. Inuyasha juga melihat foto-foto Kagome dengan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah Inuyasha melihat foto orang tua Kagome yang berada di meja yang tepat di depannya ada dupa, Inuyasha baru sadar kalau orang tua Kagome sudah meninggal.

'Jadi kau hanya hidup sendirian bersama Shota? Kau benar-benar wanita hebat!' batin Inuyasha dalam hati.

Inuyasha sedikit mengakui kalau Kagome wanita yang tegar. Inuyasha kemudian mengambil pensil dan kertas. Kemudian Inuyasha menulis sesuatu sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah Kagome.

-Di sekolah-

Setelah bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, Kagome segera beranjak pulang. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Inuyasha. Setelah Kagome sampai dirumah, dia berusaha mencari Inuyasha, tapi Kagome tidak menemukan Inuyasha. Kasur tempat tidurnya pun sudah terlipat dengan rapi. Saat Kagome melewati meja dupa orang tuanya, Kagome menemukan sepucuk surat. Dengan segera Kagome membuka surat itu.

_Kagome, terimakasih telah menolongku tadi malam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak menolongku. Terima kasih juga telah mengijinkanku menginap di rumahmu dan memberiku sarapan. Sampaikan salamku pada Shota! Maaf aku pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu! Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan._

_Inuyasha_

Kagome menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak percaya Inuyasha akan pergi begitu cepatnya. Padahal Kagome masih ingin banyak bertanya padanya, tentang siapa dia? Kenapa dia dipukuli orang? Dimanakah rumahnya? Sekolah dimana? Pokoknya banyak hal yang ingin Kagome tanyakan pada Inuyasha.

-Di tempat lain-

Inuyasha memasuki sebuah rumah besar. Di sana banyak penjaga rumahnya. Semua penjaga itu terlihat sangat menghormati Inuyasha. Semuanya itu terlihat dari caranya membukakan pintu dan memberi salam.

Saat Inuyasha melewati ruang tengah, ada seseorang yang menegurnya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya seorang lelaki pada Inuyasha.

Terdengar kekhawatiran dari laki-laki yang baru saja menyapanya. Walaupun terdengar cuek dan dingin, tapi pertanyaan itu sudah cukup untuk menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Sebaiknya kau urusi saja urusanmu!" jawab Inuyasha ketus.

Inuyasha menjawab dengan ketus kemudian berlalu meninggalkan laki-laki yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

'Inuyasha! Maafkan aku!' batin pemuda itu.

"Tuan Sesshomaru, sudah waktunya anda berangkat ke kantor!" ucap seorang pelayan setia pemuda itu.

Seorang pelayan mengagetkan Sesshomaru sesaat ketika ia memikirkan Inuyasha dalam benaknya. Walaupun Inuyasha bukanlah adik kandungnya, tapi tetap saja dia adikknya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pelayan itu, kemudian masuk mobil. Tidak berapa lama, mobil itu melesat meninggalkan rumah yang sangat megah itu.

Setelah ibu Sesshomaru meninggal, ayahnya menikah lagi. Dari pernikahan itu lahirlah Inuyasha. Awalnya Sesshomaru tidak terlalu suka pada Inuyasha juga ibu Inuyasha. Tapi karena ibu Inuyasha sangat menyayangi Sesshomaru layaknya anak sendiri, sedikit demi sedikit Sesshomaru mulai menganggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri. Dan juga menganggap Inuyasha sebagai adiknya. Walaupun Sesshomaru tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Inuyasha secara langsung, tapi di hatinya yang paling dalam, Sesshomaru sangat menyanyanginya.

Sekarang Sesshomaru hanya hidup berdua dengan Inuyasha, karena ayah dan ibu Inuyasha meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil sewaktu akan menjemput Sessomaru di bandara. Hal itulah yang membuat Inuyasha bersikap dingin pada Sesshomaru, padahal dulu waktu kecil mereka terlihat akrab dan saling menyayangi.

Inuyasha menganggap Sesshomaru penyebab dari peristiwa mengerikan itu. seandainya ayah dan ibunya tidak menjemput Sesshomaru di bandara, pasti ayah dan ibunya masih hidup sampai sekarang.

**Flash back**

-5 bulan yang lalu-

"Inuyasha! Kau tunggulah di rumah, biar ayah dan ibu yang menjemput kakakmu," ucap ibu Inuyasha.

"Tapi bu? Sekarang hujan sangat lebat, apa tidak sebaiknya sopir saja yang menjemput kakak," ucap Inuyasha khawatir.

"Inuyasha, ayah dan ibu sendiri yang harus menjemput kakakmu. Itu semua kita lakukan karena kakakmu menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitas Amsterdam!" jawab ibu Inuyasha bahagia.

Tersirat kegembiraan di wajah ibunya. Inuyasha juga mengakui kalau kakaknya memang orang yang jenius.

"Baiklah! Aku juga akan ikut menjemput kakak!" ucap Inuyasha kemudian.

"Kau ini masih sakit, biar ibu dan ayah saja!" ibu Inuyasha melarang Inuyasha.

"Tapi?" ucap Inuyasha terpotong.

"Sudahlah, daripada nanti ayahmu marah karena sakitmu kambuh lagi. Kau mau ayah dan ibu khawatir?" ucap ibu Inuyasha.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibu khawatir!" jawab Inuyasha kemudian.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat dirumah saja!" pinta ibu Inuyasha.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi ke bandara. Sebentar lagi pesawat yang ditumpangi Sesshomaru akan tiba!" ucap ayah Inuyasha barusaja memasuki kamar Inuyasha..

"Iya, memang sudah waktunya berangkat!" jawab ibu Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha anak ayah yang paling ganteng, kau dirumah saja ya?" ucap sang ayah sambil tersenyum.

"Iya ayah!"

Inuyasha sangat menghormati ayahnya, karena ibunya selalu memarahinya kalau dia tidak patuh pada ayahnya. Inuyasha selalu berpedoman, apapun yang dilakukan orang tuanya, itulah yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Tidak mungkin ada orang tua yang akan menjerumuskan anaknya.

"Inuyasha! Jaga diri baik-baik, ibu tidak menyangka kalau anak ibu sudah sebesar ini. Ibu pergi ya?" ucap ibu Inuyasha.

"Iya, ayah dan ibu hati-hati dijalan!" ucap Inuyasha sedikit khawatir.

Sebelum ibunya meninggalkannya untuk menjemput kakaknya, ibunya sempat mencium keningnya dan memeluknya sebentar. Saat itu Inuyasha merasa tidak nyaman dengan kepergian orang tuanya. Dia merasa gelisah.

Apa yang ia rasakan menjadi kenyataan. Satu jam kemudian Inuyasha mendapat kabar dari pelayannya kalau mobil yang ditumpangi orang tuanya kecelakaan. Mendengar kabar itu Inuyasha langsung pingsan, karena memang kondisi Inuyasha sedang lemah saat itu.

-7 hari kemudian-

Inuyasha membuka matanya. Dia hanya melihat warna putih disekelilingnya. Setelah menengok kesamping, dia mendapati kakaknya duduk. Menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Inuyasha? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya seseorang pada Inuyasha.

"Kakak?" ucap Inuyasha.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kakak sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" ucap Sesshomaru lega.

"Ayah dan ibu dimana? Kenapa mereka tidak menemaniku?" tanya Inuyasha kemudian.

"Mereka? Mereka sudah meninggalkan kita!" jawab Sesshomaru sedih.

"Tidak mungkin! Ayah dan ibu tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!" ucap Inuyasha tidak percaya.

"Inuyasha, kau harus bisa menerima ini semua!" ucap Sesshomaru menenangkan Inuyasha.

"Semua ini salahmu!" ucap Inuyasha tiba-tiba.

"Inuyasha!"

"Seandainya malam itu mereka tidak bersikeras menjemputmu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku membencimu!" ucap Inuyasha marah.

"Inuyasha!"

"..."

"Aku minta maaf! Tapi aku tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk menjemputku!" jelas Sesshomaru.

"Tapi kenyataannya mereka sangat ingin menjemputmu. Semua ini gara-gara kau! Pergi dari kamarku! Pergi!" ucap Inuyasha masih marah.

"Inuyasha!"

"Aku bilang pergi! Kau masih punya telinga kan?" teriak Inuyasha keras.

Mendengar perkataan kasar dari Inuyasha, Sesshomaru beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia tidak mengira kalau adiknya akan menyalahkannya seperti itu. Sesshomaru sedih karena harus kehilangan orang yang amat disayanginya. Tapi, Sesshomaru lebih sedih lagi saat tahu kalau Inuyasha menyalahkan dan membencinya.

Sesshomaru duduk di kursi depan ruangan dimana Inuyasha sedang dirawat. Baru kali ini Sesshomaru sangat sedih. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh di pangkuannya. Sesshomaru menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya.

**End of flash back**

Inuyasha menjatuhkan dirinya di kasurnya. Matanya menerawang jauh di awang-awang. Di otaknya terbayang wajah perempuan yang selalu menyayanginya, yang selalu membelainya jika dia sedang terluka. Tapi sekarang tidak akan terjadi lagi, karena ibunya sudah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk!"

Terlihat seorang pelayan membawa handuk dan lap.

"Saya diperintah tuan Sesshomaru untuk mengobati luka anda," ucap pelayan itu.

"Kembalilah, aku tidak apa-apa!" ucap Inuyasha.

"Tapi tuan? Tubuh anda terlihat memar," kata pelayan itu khawatir.

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa! Kembalilah bekerja," ucap Inuyasha kemudian.

"Baik tuan!"

Pelayan itu kemudian meninggalkan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha memandangi lukanya. Pikirannya segera menggelanyang pada perempuan yang telah menolongnya. Seandainya dia tidak lemah, pastilah dia bisa melawan Kouga dan teman-temannya.

'Kouga! Tunggu pembalasanku, kau akan menyesal telah mengeroyokku!' batin Inuyasha dalam hati.

**~~~~ T B C ~~~~**

Hahaha... akhirnya Sesshomaru muncul juga di chapter ini...

Aduh... aku jadi semakin terharu deh... *blusing*

Ok para readers... review yak?


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer : ©****Takashi Rumiko©**

**Title: ****Thank****s**** For Everything**

**Pairing : **Inuyasha X Kagome

**All Stars :**

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shota, Nenek Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, dll.**

**Genre :**** Tragedy, Romance**

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

**Chapter 3**

'Kouga! Tunggu pembalasanku, kau akan menyesal telah mengeroyokku!' batin Inuyasha dalam hati.

Inuyasha terlihat sangat membenci orang yang bernama Kouga. Dialah yang telah membuatnya babak belur seperti ini. Inuyashapun tidak tahu kenapa Kouga dan teman-temannya tiba-tiba memukulinya.

-Dirumah Kagome-

Hari ini hari sabtu, jadi sepulang sekolah Kagome tidak bekerja. Karena hari sabtu jadwalnya libur bekerja.

"Inuyasha kemana kak?" tanya Shota yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Dia sudah pulang!" jawab Kagome singkat.

"Apa kakak yang mengantarkannya?" tanya Shota kemudian.

"Dia pulang sendiri," jawab Kagome.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku jadi tidak susah-susah mengantarkannya!" ucap Shota lega.

"..."

"Oh iya! Bukankah besok pagi kakak akan lomba maraton?" tanya Shota kemudian.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kagome sembari bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyemangati kakak!" ucap Shota semangat.

"Kau ini bisa saja!" kata Kagome sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kagome terlihat senang karena adiknya sangat mendukungnya. Kagome berharap orang tuanya juga akan mendukungnya di alam sana.

-Esok paginya-

Pagi-pagi sekali Kagome dan Shota berangkat menuju tempat start perlombaan maraton. Ternyata disana Sango dan Miroku sudah menunggunya.

"Kagome! Kami disini?" teriak Sango dari kejauhan.

Mendengar panggilan Sango, Kagome dan Shota kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kau juga kesini, Miroku?" tanya Kagome.

"Iya, aku ingin menyemangatimu! Iya kan, Sango?" jawab Miroku.

"Betul 100%, kita kesini untuk menyemangatimu! Aku yakin kalau kau akan mendapat juara, Kagome!" imbuh Sango.

"Iya, aku percaya kakak akan menang!" imbuh Shota.

Kagome mengulum senyum bahagia melihat adik dan sahabatnya menyemangatinya.

"Oh iya, Kagome! Ini, aku membawakan madu untukmu! Kata ibuku madu bagus untuk menambah stamina, kau minum ya?" ucap Sango sambil menyerahkan madu itu.

"Hmm... terimakasih Sango! Aku akan meminumnya!"

Kagome menerima madu dari Sango, dan kemudian meminumnya. Sango yang melihat Kagome menerima pemberiannya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Sebentar lagi dimulai! Aku harus segera berkumpul dengan peserta yang lain. Aku titip Shota ya?" kata Kagome sambil mengamati peserta lomba yang lain.

"Baiklah, Shota akan aman bersama kami!" jawab Miroku kemudian.

"Kakak ini apa-apaan sih? Aku kan sudah besar. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku seperti itu," ucap Shota tidak terima dengan ucapan kakaknya.

"Iya, kakak percaya! Kakak kesana dulu ya?" ucap Kagome.

"Iya!" jawab Shota.

"Semangat, Kagome!" kata Sango semangat 45.

Kagome merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Teman yang selalu bisa mengerti dirinya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian terompet pun dibunyikan. Itu artinya lari maraton akan segera dimulai. Kagome berlari dengan semangat dan antusias. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan adik dan teman-temannya.

Disaat yang sama Inuyasha melewati jalan tempat perlombaan maraton itu berlangsung. Inuyasha menyuruh sopirnya menghentikan mobilnya.

"Didepan ada apa? Kenapa terlihat ramai sekali?" tanya Inuyasha pada sopirnya.

"Hari ini ada lomba maraton, tuan!" jawab sopir itu.

"Aku turun disini, kau pulanglah kerumah," perintah Inuyasha.

"Tapi, tuan! Tuan Sesshomaru menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan tuan kemanapun," ucap sopir itu berusaha mencegah Inuyasha.

"Tidak apa-apa! Nanti biar aku yang bicara sama kakak!" ucap Inuyasha.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang tuan inginkan," jawab sopir itu.

Inuyasha turun dari mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan orang disana. Dari kejauhan Inuyasha melihat Shota sedang berteriak-terian tidak jelas. Inuyasa berjalan menghapiri Shota. Setelah hampir dekat dengan Shota, Inuyasha baru sadar kalau ternyata Shota sedang berteriak menyemangati Kagome.

'Kagome? Jadi Kagome mengikuti lari maraton ini?' batin Inuyasha.

Inuyasha terlihat mencari-cari sosok diantara para peserta lomba yang sedang berlari. Matanya tertuju pada perempuan dengan rambut terikat ke belakang. Ya, akhirnya Inuyasha menemukan Kagome. Inuyasha terus berjalan di trotoar mengikuti para peserta lari itu. Saat Inuyasha bertemu dengan penjual minuman, ia membeli air mineral dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti para peserta lari itu. Inuyasha memotong jalan biar cepat sampai pada garis finish. Dengan waktu yang tidak lama, Inuyasha sampai di sana.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Para _suporter_ menyemangati jagoannya masing-masing. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang peserta yang berlari dengan sangat gigihnya. Dia juga berlari di barisan terdepan.

"Kagome! Bersemangatlah!"

Tanpa sadar Inuyasha menyemangati Kagome. Saat Kagome semakin dekat dengan garis finish, Inuyasha semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Inuyasha terlihat senang.

"Aku berhasil!" teriak Kagome puas.

Kagome berhasil memenangkan lomba itu. Saat Kagome mengatur nafasnya, tiba-tiba dia disodori minuman oleh seseorang. Kagome mendongakkan kepala melihat orang yang memberinya minum.

"Kau?" ucap Kagome terkejut.

"Terimalah, kau terlihat kehausan," kata Inuyasha sambil meletakkan minuman itu di tangan Kagome.

"Terimakasih!"

Kagome langsung meminumnya, karena memang Kagome sangat kehausan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Inuyasha bisa ada di tempat ini.

"Selamat ya, kau berhasil memenangkan lomba ini," ucap Inuyasha kemudian.

"Terimakasih!"

Kagome melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Inuyasha. Ternyata Inuyasha memang orang yang baik.

"Kakak!" teriak Shota dari kejauhan.

Teriakan Shota membuat Kagome menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dia melihat Shota berlari dengan sangat gembira. Di belakangnya terlihat Miroku dan Sango. Mereka juga terlihat bahagia.

"Shota?"

"Akhirnya kakak berhasil!" ucap Shota gembira.

"Aku bangga padamu, Kagome!" imbuh Sango.

Sango dengan siratan bahagia segera memeluk Kagome, begitu pula Shota.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" ucap Kagome yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan Sango dan Shota.

"Kagome, selamat atas kemenanganmu ya?" ucap Miroku sambil menjabat tangan Kagome.

"Terimakasih telah mendukungku, Miroku!" jawab Kagome kemudian.

"Kakak, kau benar-benar hebat!" imbuh Shota.

"Iya, kau benar-benar hebat Kagome!" timpal Sango.

Terdengar Shota dan Sango memuji Kagome.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Miroku pada Inuyasha.

Miroku mulai bertanya pada pemuda yang berada di samping Kagome. Sango dan Shotapun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" ucap Shota tidak percaya.

Shota mulai mendekati Inuyasha dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Iya!" jawab Inuyasha singkat.

"Hmm... lukamu sudah sembuh! Jangan-jangan semalam kau hanya berpura-pura!" tanya Shota kemudian.

"Nani? Hah, terimaksih untuk yang semalam itu!" ucap Inuyasha.

"Dia siapa Kagome? Kelihatannya Shota sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Sango pada Kagome.

"Dia yang kuceritakan tempo hari itu, Sango. Namanya Inuyasha!" jawab Kagome.

"Oh, jadi dia orangnya?" tanya Sango lagi.

"Iya!" jawab Kagome singkat.

Miroku memperhatikan Inuyasha. Dia seperti tak asing lagi pada Inuyasha.

"Aku masih ada urusan, aku duluan ya?" ucap Inuyasha sambil berlalu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shota.

"Apa kau mau ikut, Shota?" tawar Inuyasha.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bertanya!" jawab Shota membuang muka.

"Sampai ketemu di lain waktu!" ucap Inuyasha sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Inuyasha pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka sedikitpun.

'Dasar orang misterius!' batin Kagome.

Kagome hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Inuyasha. Datang tiba-tiba dan pergipun tiba-tiba.

-Di tempat lain-

Di ruang kerjanya Sesshomaru menatap fotonya bersama keluarganya. Di sana ada dirinya, Inuyasha, ayah, juga ibu Inuyasha. Foto itu diambil saat mereka liburan di kota Yokohama. Waktu itu Inuyasha masih berumur 10 tahun dan Sesshomaru berumur 16 tahun.

"Ayah, Ibu! Kenapa kalian begitu cepat meninggalkan kami? Bukakanlah jalan pikiran Inuyasha, agar dia tidak membenci dan menyalahkanku seperti ini," ucap Sesshomaru sedih.

Saat ini Sesshomaru lah yang menjadi direktur di perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya. Sesshomaru menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat sibuk. Dia harus mengurusi perusahaan besar. Dia berjanji akan melanjutkan keinginan ayahnya memperluas perusahaannya. Dia akan meneruskan impian ayahnya.

Inuyasha duduk ditepi sungai. Di sana dia bisa menikmati pemandangan alam yang sangat indah. Di sinilah Inuyasha biasa menghabiskan waktunya setelah kepergian orang tuanya.

Inuyasha mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia melihat album foto di ponselnya. Melihat foto-foto ibu dan ayahnya, dia menjadi sangat rindu pada mereka. Saat sampai di salah satu fotonya, Inuyasha menghentikan tatapannya sejenak. Di dalam foto itu ada dirinya, ayahnya, ibunya, juga Sesshomaru. Nuansa foto itu memperlihatkan kedekatan dan kebahagiaan di antara mereka. Di sana terlihat jelas gambar Sesshomaru yang sedang memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Kakak!"

Hati Inuyasha tersentuh sesaat melihat gambar itu. Tiba-tiba Inuyasha dikagetkan dengan adanya cahaya putih yang bersinar. Cahaya itu semakin mendekatinya, dan Inuyasha dapat melihat sosok yang dirindukan selama ini.

"Ibu? Benarkah ini ibu?" tanya Inuyasha tidak percaya.

"Inuyasha anakku!" panggil wanita itu.

Perempuan itu meraih tangan Inuyasha dan memeluk Inuyasha. Ia merasakan kehangatan di dekapan ibunya. Kerinduannya selama ini terwujud ketika wanita itu memeluk erat Inuyasha.

"Aku sangat merindukan ibu, ibu kemana saja?" ucap Inuyasha pada Ibunya.

"Ibu berada di tempat yang menyenangkan bersama ayah!" jawab ibu Inuyasha.

"Aku ingin tidur di pangkuan ibu!"

Inuyasha melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan kemudian tidur di pangkuan ibunya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tambah besar, Inuyasha!" puji ibu Inuyasha.

"Dan ibu terlihat semakin cantik!" puji Inuyasha pada ibunya.

Ibu Inuyasha membelai lembut rambut anaknya.

"Inuyasha, kenapa kau benci pada kakakmu?" tanya Ibu Inuyasha.

"Karena... karena kakak membuatku kehilangan ibu dan ayah!" jawab Inuyasha dengan nada semakin lirih.

"Kau sama sekali tidak kehilangan ibu dan ayah, setiap manusia pasti akan kembali kepada Sang pencipta! Dan saat itulah jalan bagi ibu dan ayah untuk kembali kepada-Nya! Jadi kau tidak boleh menyalahkan kakakmu seperti itu," ucap ibu Inuyasha.

"Ibu!"

"Inuyasha, kakakmu sangat menyayangimu! Kau jangan seperti itu padanya, kakakmu sama sekali tidak bersalah," ibu Inuyasha mulai menasehati anaknya.

"Tapi?"

"Ayah dan ibu akan bahagia di sana kalau melihatmu dan kakakmu saling menyanyangi. Kalian ini adalah saudara! Tidak seharusnya kau membencinya," jelasnya lagi.

"Ibu!"

Inuyasha tidak bisa menahan butiran air mata yang tak terasa mengalir begitu saja. Perlahan ibunya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata Inuyasha.

"Ingatlah saat-saat dimana kalian selalu bersama, ingatlah saat-saat membahagiakan itu," ucap ibu Inuyasha.

"..."

"Ayah dan Ibu sedih melihatmu tidak akur dengan kakakmu! kalau kau ingin ayah dan ibu bahagia, minta maaflah pada kakakmu. Karena dia sangat menyayangimu!" ucap ibu Inuyasha.

Perlahan-lahan wajah ibunya menghilang dari pandangan Inuyasha. Inuyasha berusaha menggapai tangan ibunya. Tapi Inuyasha tidak bisa mengapainya. Dari kejauhan, Inuyasha hanya melihat senyum ibunya yang semakin lama akhirnya semakin hilang. Inuyasha sendirian ditepi sungai itu. Inuyasha berteriak sangat keras.

"Ibuuuuu...!"

Inuyasha mengepal erat tangannya, dia menangis! juga sangat sedih.

"Benarkah ibu dan ayah sedih melihat aku membenci kakak? Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih? Seharusnya aku tidak menyalahkan kakak! Karena kakak memang tidak bersalah!" ucap Inuyasha.

Inuyasha akhirnya menyadari kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya, menyakiti perasaan kakaknya. Kakak yang sangat ia sayangi, kakak yang selalu melindungi dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Inuyasha menekan _contact_ diponselnya. Dia mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Jemput aku di dekat sungai!" perintah Inuyasha kepada orang yang ditelponnya.

"Baik tuan muda!" jawab orang itu.

Tut... tut... tut...

Inuyasha menutup ponselnya, ibunya sudah membukakan jalan pikirannya yang selama ini tertutup oleh kebencian.

"Ibu, terimakasih telah menyadarkanku!"

Tidak beberapa lama Inuyasha menunggu, akhirnya sopirnya datang menjemputnya. Dengan segera Inuyasha masuk dalam mobil, dan menyuruh sopirnya menjalankan mobil.

"Kita mau kemana, tuan?" tanya sopir itu.

"Antarkan aku ke kantor!" jawab Inuyasha.

"Baiklah, tuan!"

Mobil itu melesat menuju kantor keluarga Inuyasha yang sekarang ini dipimpin oleh Sesshomaru. Tidak beberapa lama mobil itu sudah memasuki wilayah kantor. Kantor yang begitu besar. Sudah lama Inuyasha tidak datang ke kantor setelah kepergian orang tuanya.

Saat Inuyasha keluar dari mobil, semua mata tertuju padanya. Para karyawan terlihat heran akan kedatangan Inuyasha, karena Inuyasha memang jarang datang ke kantor.

"Tuan muda?" sapa salah seoarng karyawan.

"Iya!"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar karyawan itu.

Terlihat salah satu pegawai menawarkan diri membantu Inuyasha.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Sesshomaru, apakah dia ada di ruangannya?" jawab Inuyasha sambil bertanya.

"Iya, apakah saya perlu memberi tahu kedatangan tuan muda pada tuan Sesshomaru?" tawar karyawan itu.

"Tidak perlu! Saya langsung keruangannya saja!" ucap Inuyasha.

"Baiklah!"

"Terimaksih!" ucap Inuyasha sambil berlalu.

"Sama-sama, tuan muda!" jawab karyawan itu.

Inuyasha berjalan menuju ruangan Sesshomaru yang berada dilantai 8. Inuyasha memasuki lift menuju ke lantai 8. Tidak beberapa lama lift itu terbuka, dan Inuyasha segera melangkah keluar. Di lantai 8 terlihat sepi, karena di lantai itu memang hanya orang-orang yang penting saja yang dibolehkan masuk.

Inuyasha sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan direktur. Dengan agak ragu Inuyasha mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok... tok...tok...

"Masuklah!"

Inuyasha segera membuka pintu itu. Dia bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya. Ternyata kakaknya sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Inuyasha pada Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sangat mengenali suara itu. Dia langsung melihat siapa orang yang baru saja datang.

"Inuyasha?" ucap Sesshomaru tidak percaya.

Inuyasha hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar kakaknya memanggilnya. Inuyasha berjalan menghampiri kakaknya.

"Apakah tuan perlu bantuan?" tawar Inuyasha.

Inuyasha menawarkan bantuan pada kakaknya dengan gaya sekretaris.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja!" jawab Sessomaru bahagia.

Sesshomaru sangat kaget melihat adiknya datang secara tiba-tiba, dan dengan kehangatan yang selama ini sangat diharapkan oleh Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru terlihat sangat gembira. Hal itu bisa terlihat saat Sesshomaru menanggapi _guyonan _adiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf pada kakak! Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh!" ucap Inuyasha menunduk.

"Inuyasha!"

"Aku minta maaf telah menyakiti kakak!" ucap Inuyasha lagi.

"Sudahlah Inuyasha! Aku sudah melupakannya, melihatmu berubah seperti ini saja kakak sudah cukup senang!" ucap Sesshomaru.

"Apa kakak tidak membenciku?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Mana mungkin aku membenci adikku sendiri!" ucap Sesshomaru.

"Kakak!"

Inuyasha memeluk Sesshomaru. Inuyasha tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya akan memaafkannya.

'Ayah, Ibu, terimakasih! Kau telah mengembalikan Inuyasha seperti dulu,' batin Sesshomaru.

Mendapat pelukan dari Inuyasha, Sesshomaru tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur dan terima kasih pada sang Pencipta karena telah membukakan hati adikknya yang selama ini tertutupi kebencian.

**~~~~ T B C ~~~~**

**Hyaa... akhirnya aku update juga...**

**sepertinya terlalu lama, dan garing pula...wkwkwkw**

**maaf yak semuanya... **

**DAN SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer : ©****Takashi Rumiko©**

**Title: ****Thank****s**** For Everything**

**Pairing : **Inuyasha X Kagome

**All Stars :**

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shota, Nenek Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, dll.**

**Genre :**** Tragedy, Romance**

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

Terimakasih buat yang udah ripiu...

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

-Di tempat lain-

"Kagome! Bisa kau kesini sebentar?" panggil nenek Kaede pada Kagome yang sedang sibuk mengelap piring.

"Iya nek? Ada apa?" jawab Kagome sambil menghampiri nenek Kaede.

"Kagome! Duduklah di sini!" perintah nenek Kaede sambil menunjukkan bangku di sebelahnya.

"..."

Kagome hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan nenek Kaede. Kagome duduk dibangku yang dimaksud nenek Kaede.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa!" ucap Nenek Kaede sedih.

"Ada apa nek?" tanya Kagome penasaran.

"Sepertinya kedai ini sudah tidak akan bertahan lama lagi," ucap nenek Kaede sambil memperhatikan sudut-sudut kedainya.

"Maksud nenek apa?" tanya Kagome semakin bingung.

"Maafkan nenek, Kagome!" ucap nenek Kaede lagi.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Dan kenapa nenek kelihatan sedih?" tanya Kagome lagi.

"Kedai ini sebentar lagi akan tutup!" ucap nenek Kaede semakin sedih.

"Tapi? Tapi kenapa, nek?" tanya Kagome.

"Nenek tidak tahu kalau suami nenek berhutang di bank. Kemarin orang bank datang ke sini untuk menagih hutang, dan suami nenek memberikan sertifikat kedai ini pada pihak bank. Kalau dalam waktu 1 bulan suami nenek tidak mampu mengembalikan uang bank yang sudah di pinjam, maka kedai ini akan disita," tutur nenek Kaede.

"..."

"Dan mana mungkin suami nenek mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu sebulan? Penghasilan kedai ini pun tidak akan cukup. Apalagi sekarang pengunjung mulai sepi, sudah tidak ada pilihan lain selainkan menjual kedai ini," jelas nenek Kaede sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai memenuhi kelopak mata rentanya.

"Nenek!" ucap Kagome.

"Maafkan aku, Kagome! Kau harus mencari pekerjaan lain, karena nenek akan segera menjual kedai ini!" ucap nenek Kaede pada Kagome.

"Terus nenek bagaimana?" tanya Kagome.

"Kau jangan mengkhawatirkan nenek, nenek akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Nenek Kaede.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain selain menjual kedai ini?" tanya Kagome pada nenek Kaede.

"Nenek rasa sudah tidak ada jalan! Nenek sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!" tutur nenek Kaede.

"..."

"..."

"Kagome punya ide, nek!" ucap Kagome semangat.

"Ide apa?" tanya nenek Kaede penasaran.

"Nenek tenang saja, bagiku nenek seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kedai ini hilang begitu saja, aku tahu kedai ini didirikan dengan kerja keras nenek. Aku akan berusa membuat kedai ini ramai, agar nenek dapat melunasi hutang pada bank!" ucap Kagome mantap.

Rupanya Kagome tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Setelah berbicara dengan nenek Kaede, Kagome segera berlari keluar untuk mencari jalan keluar akan masalah nenek Kaede.

'Aku harus mencari cara agar kedai ini ramai, agar kedai ini tidak tutup!' gumam Kagome sambil berjalan menyusuri kota.

Kagome keluar masuk dari kedai satu ke kedai yang lain. Kagome berusaha mencari tahu apa yang orang suka dari sebuah kedai yang mereka kunjungi. Ternyata banyak alasan kenapa orang suka bersantai di sebuah kedai, ada yang karena suasananya nyaman, ada yang karena masakannya enak.

Matahari merangkak semakin tinggi. Hal itu membuat Kagome mengucurkan banyak keringat, Kagome memutuskan untuk istirahat di sebuah bangku di dekat taman kota.

'Udara hari ini sangat panas!' ujar Kagome dalam hati.

"Kakak! Bisakah kakak mengambilkan balonku?" ucap seorang anak kecil pada Kagome yang sejak dari tadi mengistirahatkan badannya.

"Eh... dimana balon adik?" tanya Kagome dengan senyum.

"Disana!" ucap anak kecil itu sambil menunjukkan balonnya yang tersangkut pohon.

"Ah, tinggi sekali!" ucap Kagome sambil memandangi balon yang tersangkut itu.

"Hiks... hiks... aku ingin balonku!" ucap anak kecil itu mulai menangis.

"E... aduh, jangan menangis! Tenang... kakak akan mengambilkannya untukmu!" ucap Kagome berusaha menenangkan anak kecil itu.

Kagome paling tidak suka melihat anak kecil menangis. Walaupun Kagome lelah, tapi ia berusaha membantu anak kecil itu. Kagome mulai memanjat pohon yang lumayan besar dan tinggi. Karena pohon itu besar, Kagome agak susah memanjatnya. Tapi Kagome tidak tega pada anak kecil itu.

"Kau jangan menangis! Aku pasti bisa mengambilnya!" ucap Kagome dari atas pohon.

"Kakak! Hati-hati," ucap anak kecil itu dari bawah pohon.

Kagome berusaha meraih balon itu. Tapi tangan Kagome susah meraihnya, karena angin yang lumayan kencang sehingga membuat tali balon itu bergerak-gerak.

"Aku dapat!" ucap Kagome gembira karena berhasil mengambil balon itu.

"Ah... kakak hebat!" ucap anak kecil itu girang.

Setelah mendapat balon itu Kagome segera turun dari pohon. Tapi sayang, kaki Kagome terpeleset saat hampir sampai ranting paling bawah pohon itu. Sehingga Kagome kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari pohon itu.

"Aw...!" jerit Kagome saat tubuhnya jatuh di jalan.

"Kakak awas!" jerit anak kecil itu.

Rupanya anak kecil itu melihat ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju di jalan yang di jatuhi Kagome. Kagome secara _refleks_ menoleh pada anak kecil itu. Kagome yang tahu maksud dari anak kecil itu langsung menengok ke belakang. Tapi sayang, mobil itu semakin mendekatinya.

Kagome tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Mungkin itu efek dari jatuh yang baru saja ia alamai.

'Apa? Kakiku? Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa bergerak? Bagaimana ini?' gumam Kagome gugup melihat mobil itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Kakak! Awas!" teriak anak kecil itu dari kejauhan.

"Tidakkk!" teriak Kagome sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kagome bisa merasakan kedatangn mobil itu walaupun matanya terpejam.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit? Apa aku sudah mati?' batin Kagome sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sapa sorang laki-laki di depan Kagome.

Mendengar sapaan seseorang, Kagome segera membuka matanya.

"Aku? Aku belum mati?" tanya Kagome kemudian.

Kagome tercengang tidak percaya. Didepannya berjongkok seorang lelaki yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Baru kali ini Kagome bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Walaupun sekilas orang itu terlihat cuek dan dingin, tapi Kagome bisa merasakan aura kebaikan pada lelaki itu.

Kagome agak gugup ketika memandang mata lelaki itu. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya Kagome berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, dan beralih memandang anak kecil yang berada di samping kursi tempat duduknya tadi.

"Kenapa kau duduk di tengah jalan? Kau bisa di tabrak orang tahu!" ucap lelaki itu membuat Kagome kaget.

"Aku?" ucap Kagome sambil menunjukkan balon di tangannya.

"Kakak!" ucap anak kecil itu menghampiri Kagome.

"Ini balonmu!" ucap Kagome sambil menyerahkan balon pada anak kecil itu dengan seulas senyum.

"Gomen! Gara-gara kakak mengambilkan balonku, kakak jatuh dan hampir tertabrak mobil," ucap anak kecil itu dengan nada kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa!" ucap Kagome sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil itu.

"Jadi kau sedang terjatuh tadi?" tanya lelaki itu kemudian.

"Baka! Ngapain juga aku bersantai di tengah jalan begini," ucap Kagome kesal dan berusaha berdiri.

Saat Kagome hendak berdiri, kakinya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Hal itu membuat Kagome terjatuh lagi.

"Kakiku? Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?" ucap Kagome sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya anak kecil itu khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memperhatikan kaki Kagome.

"..." Kagome diam tidak menjawab.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir," ucap pemuda itu.

"Kakak! Maafkan aku?" ucap anak itu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa!" ucap Kagome dengan tersenyum.

"Sini ku gendong sampai kursi itu," ucap lelaki itu sambil bersiap menggendong Kagome.

"Hah... tidak usah!" ucap Kagome berusaha menolak.

"Baka! Lalu kau akan berjemur di sini?" ucap lelaki itu sambil menggendong Kagome.

"A... apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kagome berontak dalam gendongan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menggendong Kagome ke arah kursi yang tidak jauh dari jalan. Terlihat anak kecil itu mengikuti mereka berdua. Setelah mendudukkan Kagome di kursi, lelaki itu berjongkok di depan Kagome sambil memegangi kaki Kagome.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya lelaki itu pada Kagome.

"Aww..." jerit Kagome.

"Sakit ya?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Baka, kalau aku menjerit itu tandanya sakit!" ucap Kagome kesal dan juga blusing.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil duduk disamping Kagome.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak sakit kok!" ucap Kagome menangkan anak kecil itu.

"Tidak sakit? Tapi kok menjerit?" sindir lelaki itu.

"Hah, sudahlah... minggir! Jauhkan tanganmu dari kakiku!" ucap Kagome dengan nada tinggi.

"Diamlah, ini akan sedikit sakit!" ucap lelaki itu sambil mengurut-urut kaki Kagome.

"Aww...!" teriak Kagome menahan sakit sambil memejamkan mata.

"Coba gerakkan pelan-pelan!" perintah lelaki itu pada Kagome.

Dengan pelan Kagome menggerakkan kakinya. Ternyata kaki Kagome sudah bisa digerakkan lagi, Kagome tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah bisa digerakkan!" ucap Kagome bahagia.

"Sakit tidak?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Tidak!" ucap Kagome sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalalanya.

"Baguslah!" ucap lelaki itu singkat.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?" tanya Kagome pada anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Shippo!" ucap anak itu singkat.

"Shippo Chan? Nama yang bagus!" ucap Kagome sambil mengacak-acak rambut Shippo.

"Kakak sendiri namanya siapa?" tanya Shippo kemudian.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi!" ucap Kagome semangat.

"Oh iya, Kakak namanya siapa?" tanya Shippo pada pemuda yang kini berdiri didepan Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!" jawab lelaki itu singkat.

"Terimakasih telah menolong kak Kagome ya?" ucap Shippo gembira.

"Hah... iya!" jawab Sesshomaru singkat.

"Iya, terimakasih Sesshomaru!" ucap Kagome malu karena tadi sempat marah-marah pada dirinya.

"Ya!" jawab Sesshomaru singkat sambil menoleh ke arah Kagome.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya mengobrol. Saat hari menjelang sore Sesshomaru mengantarkan Kagome dan Shippo ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kagome tidak menyangka kalau dia bertemu orang yang sangat tampan, rambut silver yang halus dan tubuh yang sangat proposional.

Saat di rumahpun Kagome tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki yang baru saja menolongnya. Sampai Shota marah-arah karena merasa di cuekin oleh kakaknya.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Sesshomaru. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Kagome. Baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan wanita aneh seperti Kagome, tapi entah mengapa Sesshomaru malah merasa bahagia.

Sesshomaru sedang bersantai di depan kolam. Menikmati udara malam yang sejuk dan menikmati indahnya bulan purnama.

"Kakak sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Inuyasha mengagetkan Sesshomaru.

"Ah... tidak ada!" jawab Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha kemudian duduk di sebelah Sesshomaru. Sambil memandangi bulan yang sangat indah.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kakak tidak melamunkan apa-apa!" ucap Inuyasha mulai menginterogasi.

"Hah, tadi siang aku baru saja menolong seoarang gadis yang terjatuh!" jelas Sesshomaru singkat.

"Ehm... siapa gadis yang membuat kakak jadi melamun seperti ini?" goda Inuyasha.

"Dia... ah pokoknya dia gadis yang aneh," jelas Sesshomaru sambil tersenyum aneh.

"..."

'Kagome!' gumam Sesshomaru dalam hati.

Inuyasha yang melihat Sesshomaru bertingkah seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Baru kali ini Inuyasha melihat kakaknya jatuh cinta, Inuyasha berharap kakaknya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat di cintai juga mencintainya.

'Ah... aku jadi ingat! Bagaimana keadaan Kagome? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' batin Inuyasha sambil terus memandangi bulan.

**~~~~ T B C ~~~~**

**Akhirnya update juga... g kerasa dah lama banget...**

**Gomen ne kalo semakin gaje... minta koreksinya...**

**...REVIEW...  
**


End file.
